byefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Batman Series
Lego Batman: The Videogame Lego Batman: The Videogame is a 2008 action-adventure video game, developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3,PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Mac OS X and Wii. The game is based on the comic book character Batman and the Lego Batman toy line., who also handled marketing and financial aspects of the game. It was released on September 23, 2008. The game is similar to the Lego Star Wars series and Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, in that it is both a game based on a licensed property, and has environments, objects, and creatures made out of Lego. However, Lego Batman is the first to have an original story. The Mac OS X version of the game was released in April 2009 by Feral Interactive.[3] Gameplay The core gameplay of Lego Batman is similar to that of previous Lego games, such as Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and the Lego Star Wars series.[8] The player controls any one of a wide assortment of characters from a third-person perspective, primarily fighting enemies, solving puzzles, and collecting Lego "studs", the game's form of currency. Using attack combinations in combat will multiply the amount of studs earned.[9] The game is set in Gotham City, with mainly realistic environments. Only interactive objects are made of Lego bricks. Occasionally, players must assemble Lego objects to proceed further in the level, cross obstacles, or unlock new suits.[10] Players are able to fight on land, sea, and in the air, using a number of character-controlled vehicles, including theBatmobile, Batboat, and Batwing. New moves to the series first featured in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures are featured in this game. New abilities introduced in this game include picking up and carrying enemies and walking on tightropes across buildings. Up to two players can play in co-operative mode.[11] There are thirty levels in the game (fifteen for the heroes and fifteen for the villains)[12] as well as some secret levels, including Wayne Manor and Arkham Asylum. There are many different environments in the game, usually based upon the villains' crime styles, including an ice cream factory, a garden center, the Gotham sewers, and Gotham's seedy underbelly. The game is divided into chapters, each containing five levels.[11] Chapters are divided equally between heroes and villains.[11] Completing a hero chapter will unlock the corresponding chapter for the villains.[11] As in previous Lego games, levels are unlocked for "Free Play" mode once they are completed in Story Mode.[11] "Free Play" allows the player to replay any level they have completed, but with any characters they have unlocked so far.[11] This permits access to special areas containing additional collectables, where the player was unable to get to before. This is unlike Story mode, in which the player may only switch between the two characters involved in that scene.[11] The level hub for the heroes, similar to the Mos Eisley Cantina in Lego Star Wars and Barnett College in Lego Indiana Jones, is the Batcave, where the player can purchase additional characters and view unlockables. The corresponding hub for the villains is Arkham Asylum,[13] where players can create their own character using parts from characters already unlocked, as well as a limited array of weapons. Individual characters are able to use many unique abilities related to their comic book powers and talents. For example, the Joker is able to attack enemies and activate machines with a hand buzzer,[14]and the Penguin can glide with his umbrella.[10] Players are able to swap the costumes of each of the main heroes (Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing) with many differing ones, each containing unique abilities and different color schemes. Batman starts in a classic grey suit, while he and Batgirl can wear the Glide suit (a suit that lets Batman/Batgirl fly for a short time), the Sonic suit (a suit that can break glass), the Demolition suit (a suit that lets Batman/Batgirl set down bombs), and the Heat Protection suit (a suit that lets Batman/Batgirl survive in extremely hot temperatures).[13] Robin and Nightwing can wear the Technology suit (a suit that can activate Tech panels), the Water suit (a suit that lets Robin/Nightwing go underwater), the Magnet suit (a suit that lets Robin/Nightwing climb up magnetic walls), and the Attract suit (a suit that can vacuum up loose Lego pieces and turn them in for bonuses).[13] Devices providing these suits must be built with Lego bricks during Story Mode, but when the player finds those suits, they will be linked to their corresponding characters in "Free Play" mode. The Hush character can be unlocked after finding all 25 hostages in the villain and hero levels (excluding the Vehicle Levels). Once the game reaches 100%, the Ra's al Ghul character can be purchased and used as a playable character; and the Azrael, Huntress, Black Mask and Spoiler characters can be created in the character creator.[15] The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Windows versions offer 720p and 1080p displays. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Batman:_The_Videogame&action=edit&section=2 editNintendo DS The Nintendo DS version was altered to accommodate the memory and size limitations of the DS as well as include touch screen controls. Characters' special abilities, such as Batman's grappling hook (when pulling background objects) and detonation capsules, and elements such as switches can be controlled by using the touch screen. Some characters' special abilities, attack moves, and jump moves have been changed. For example, Batman can do double-jumps in the DS version, but not in the console versions. Also, when Batman and Robin use a suit switcher pad, they cannot switch back to the previous suit. There are no cinematics, just slideshows featuring comic book-style panels. The Nintendo DS version also features several more characters not available in the console versions and includes an exclusive unlockable minigame called "Villain Hunt", which is used to unlock 10 of the extra characters: Killer Moth (classic version), Man-Bat, Dr. Hugo Strange, Mr. Zsasz, Black Mask, Firefly, Ventriloquist and Scarface, Ra's al Ghul, Hush, and the Joker (Tropical suit). Some other characters did not make it into the Story Levels, but can be unlocked in different ways than in the console versions. They include: Talia al Ghul, Azrael, Huntress, and Killer Moth (alternate version as depicted from the Teen Titans TV series). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Batman:_The_Videogame&action=edit&section=3 editMobile phone A mobile phone version of the game was also released. However, this plays much more like a straightforward platformer with scrolling beat 'em up elements, removing key gameplay features such as the ability to switch between characters with different abilities. The game is single-player only and players can only play as Batman. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Batman:_The_Videogame&action=edit&section=4 editiPhone/iPod The iPhone/iPod version of the game consists of Batman and Robin capturing bad guys who have escaped Arkham Asylum. It contains all but the following villans: Clayface, Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Manbat and Catwoman. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Batman:_The_Videogame&action=edit&section=5 editPlot Lego Batman: The Videogame is notable for being the first Traveler's Tales Lego game to have an original plot. Unlike previous Traveler's Tales LEGO games, it's based more on the concept of a franchise, rather than following the plot of a particular movie or other story from it. The game features Batman and Robin fighting crime and villainy in Gotham City. Batman's most dangerous and murderous foes have all escaped from Arkham Asylum and divided themselves into three groups of five, each led by a "clever" and well-known villain with plans to achieve a personal goal: *Riddler is after the city savings in the Gotham Gold Reserves. *Penguin plans to seize control of Gotham using remote-controlled penguin robots. *Joker intends to blow up the cathedral and spread his deadly laughing gas across Gotham. Each group is accompanied by hundreds of thugs and small timers who murder and steal under their orders. Each group member also has a specific set of goons that are tailored to their crimes. The villain missions mainly show how the villains set up their plans, while the heroes show the fates and outcome of the villains and their sadistic plots. The general pattern in each story is that the leaders often leave their associates at the hands of Batman or the police once their use is over. Eventually, Batman & Robin disrupt all their plans and send all the villains back to Arkham. The Riddler is captured due to the clues he leaves behind, Penguin's robots and equipment are destroyed, and the Joker fails to detonate the bombs. The last scenes show most of the villains being oddly content to be back in Arkham except for the Joker, Penguin, and Riddler as their plans have failed. Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is a 2012 Lego action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales,[2] for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360 andMicrosoft Windows.[5][6][7] The game is the sequel to Lego Batman: The Videogame. A large variety of playable DC characters within the Batman continuity and outside it are playable characters. Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes also featured dialogue, the first in the Traveller's Tales's Lego series to do so. The game was released in North America on 19 June 2012.[4] The Mac OS X version of the game, published by Feral Interactive, was released on 6th September 2012.[1] Plot Gotham's "Man of the Year" award is being presented to Bruce Wayne with Lex Luthor being runner-up. All is well until a group of Batman's villains (Penguin, Riddler, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and Joker) show up. Bruce Wayne steps out and changes into the Batsuit and becomes Batman. Along with Robin, Batman confronts and defeats all of the villains, but Joker escapes.[3][5][8] After an extended chase, Batman captures Joker and he is thrown into Arkham Asylum. Sometime later, Lex Luthor arrives at the asylum and breaks the Joker out using a weapon called "The Deconstructor" (which deconstructs unbreakable black objects, and is powered only by kryptonite). Joker then uses the weapon to release all of the inmates from Arkham. Batman is called in to round up the villains. After capturing several of the villains in the Asylum's maze, he discovers pieces of bricks that have the energy signature from Luthor's weapon. After learning of a break-in at Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin search for clues as to what the Joker is up to. After an explosion begins to destroy the factory, the Dynamic Duo is rescued bySuperman. Batman then learns what the Joker was up to. The chemicals stolen from the plant that although not particularly dangerous alone can be combined to form a synthetic Kryptonite. Punching the signature into the Batmobile's on-board computer, Batman and Robin catch up to Lex Luthor's convoy and infiltrate it. After a brief skirmish, Batman is thrown out of the massive convoy and enters the Batmobile. Unfortunately, Joker has completed his synthetic Kryptonite (which is used to power Luthor's weapon) and uses it to blast apart the Batmobile. Back at the Batcave, Batman is trying to figure out Luthor's next move when suddenly they are attacked by Lex Luthor and Joker. Using the Decontructor, they tear through Batman's home. Having no way out, Batman reluctantly allows Robin to call Superman for help and they escape the collapsing cave. Batman and Superman team up and assault Luthor's massive airship. Batman is thrown off after confronting Lex Luthor and Superman saves him. The World's Finest then attempt to infiltrate Luthor'sLexCorp headquarters in Metropolis, but are caught and forced to fight their way through. After getting deep in the heart of the fortress-like building, Luthor reveals a giant Joker-esque robot and flees back to Gotham. After trying to sabotage the robot en route to Gotham, Superman and Batman are thrown off when the Kryptonite power-source is exposed and Superman begins to lose power. A weakened Superman and Batman then realize Luthor's plan. Using Joker's special gases, he can make everyone agree with him and win the Presidency. Batman and Superman then attack the robot again and force it to crash. After damaging it more, Batman forces most of the Kryptonite out of the robot, making a giant Joker face in Gotham viewable from the Watchtower. In turn, the Justice Leagueis called in by Martian Manhunter. Realizing he has been defeated, Lex Luthor begins to lay siege to Wayne Tower. The Justice League arrive to help Batman and Superman and successfully stop and destroy the robot. With all of the Arkham inmates, Lex Luthor, and Joker captured, Batman says it is good for him to have friends he can call on in times of need. They all then decide to repair the Batcave as Green Lantern shoots a beam of green energy into space where he calls some of the other Green Lanterns to help. In a hint of a future title, Brainiac is seen on his ship watching a screen with the energy while uttering "I have located it."[9] Cast *Laura Bailey - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman *Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face, Sinestro, Brainiac, Hawkman *Joseph Balderrama - Killer Moth *Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Cyborg *Steven Blum - Ra's al Ghul, Penguin, Bane, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain Cold *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor *Cam Clarke - Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing *Townsend Coleman - Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Commissioner Gordon, General Zod *Bridget Hoffman - Lois Lane, Supergirl *Nolan North - Scarecrow, Captain Boomerang, Hush *Rob Paulsen - Riddler *Charlie Schlatter - Robin, Flash, Damian Wayne *Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker *Fred Tatasciore - Clayface, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Black Manta, Black Adam *Anna Vocino - Vicki Vale, Katana *Katherine Von Till - Catwoman, Batcomputer *Kari Wahlgren - Hawkgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, Batgirl, Zatanna *Travis Willingham - Superman, Bizarro, Gorilla Grodd, Captain Marvel http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Batman_2:_DC_Super_Heroes&action=edit&section=3 editGameplay Lego Batman 2 DC Super Heroes features an open world concept.[10][11][12] The game's gameplay is similar to its predecessor, Lego Batman: The Videogame, but allowing players to play as classic Batman characters and other various DC Comicssuperheroes,[2] such as Robin, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Superman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman.[2][13] There are 70 playable characters.[3] New gadgets such as Robin's Hazard Cannon, Superman's heat vision, and a Power Suit for Batman were introduced.[5][6] An optional 2-player cooperative play mode, is also present.[14] However, a split screen is used, due to the game having an open-world environment.[14] Most of Gotham City can be broken into "bricks", as players can use the broken bricks to build new suits or construct objects that can help solve puzzles.[3] Credits Lego Batman - The Videogame Wikipedia: '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Batman:_The_Videogame ''Lego Batman 2 - DC Super Heroes Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Batman_2:_DC_Super_Heroes'' ''Brickipedia: 'http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki All information, citation, and reference can be found on these Wiki's.